Another Weasley
by Ravens-and-Nargles
Summary: After Isabella's parents are killed, she gets adopted and sent off to live with everyone's favourite wizarding family - The Weasleys.


**This is my second story, about a girl who gets adopted by the Weasley's. So read, review, and let me know what you think. If you could also check out my other story, called Lily, Scorpius, Summer Holidays and Fun, I'll love you forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognise. **

"Arthur, dear, I've been thinking about something for a while." Molly approached her husband Arthur slowly. It was late by now, the kids were fast asleep. Molly and Arthur were having their night cap.

"What is it Molly?" Arthur asked, feeling worried.

"It's been eight years since the war, but there are still hundreds of kids in orphanages due to it. I thought maybe…" She trailed off.

"You want to adopt?" Arthur asked in shock. Molly nodded, not meeting his eye. Arthur pulled her into a hug. "Do you really think we can manage?" Arthur asked. "Of course." Molly replied, smiling.

"Then let's do this."

~A month later ~

Isabella looked out of the window of the orphanage. Today would be her last day her. Her small suitcase, packed with the few belongings she had, was lying on her bed. She was wearing the nicest things she owned, which were a light pink skirt and a white shirt. She had a pink bow in her long brown hair. After all, she would have to look her best if she wanted a chance of being adopted.

Isabella was seven years old. She had been an orphan since she was two. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and was small and slim. She had been fostered a couple of times, but no one had ever wanted her. As she grew up, she began to give up hope. But now, a family, the… Weasley's, was it? Yes, the Weasley's wanted to adopt her.

Her parents were tortured and murdered in front of her, when she was just two years old. It still haunted her dreams at night.

_A loud bang interrupted the family, who were sitting at the table, eating dinner. Her father span around and grabbed his wand, her mother let out a scream. Isabella looked around in confusion. There was two cloaked figures with masks. They laughed; an evil laugh that sent chills down Isabella's spine. She began to cry; she did not like these new scary people. _

_The first person stunned their parents before the other let out a cry._

"_Crucio!" She said with a mad cackle. Her parents screamed and writhed, screaming for mercy, begging. How long this went on for, Isabella did not know, it felt like hours, although it was just minutes. _

"_Bellatrix! The aurors are coming!" The first person said urgently. _

"_Would you like to do the honours? Or shall I?" The woman, Bellatrix said. _

"_One each." He said. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Those were the two words that changed Isabella's life forever. _

Isabella shook this thought away. _No, I will not think of that today_, she told herself firmly. _Now pull yourself together, what will the new family think of you? _

"Isabella?" Mrs Larson, the lady who ran the orphanage said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mrs Larson." Isabella quickly replied, and with one last look at the room that had been her home for the last 5 years, grabbed her suitcase, and travelled down the staircase. Mrs Larson was going to travel to her new home with her, to make sure she arrived safely.

"Mrs Larson? Are my new family…witches and wizards also?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, dear, so you won't have to hide your abilities from this family." She answered with a smile. Isabella let out a sigh of relief. Her last family had been muggle, so they got quite a shock when they saw her accidental magic. It caused quite a stir and the ministry got involved.

"It'll take a few hours to get there, so you might want to take a book or something to occupy yourself with," Mrs Larson warned. Isabella nodded before pulling out her battered copy of Alice in Wonderland, her favourite book.

"Ron! Get that dirt off your nose! Ginny, please clean your toys away! She'll be here any minute!" Molly said frantically. She had wanted Isabella to come during the summer holidays, which was a month away, but it was now or never. Molly sighed, feeling extraordinarily stressed. Arthur had been unable to take the day off, as he had taken his holidays earlier in the year when Molly fell ill and someone needed to take care of the kids.

Molly felt excited and nervous. According to the social worker, the girl was seven, Ginny's age. Molly was wondering if it was too early to start lunch or if she should wait till she got here when a car pulled up at the burrow's driveway. Molly gulped, and swung open the door.

"You must be Isabella!" She exclaimed, pulling the girl into a hug. The girl was stiff but soon relaxed. Molly was just praying to Merlin her name _was _Isabella. Luckily, she was right.

"Come inside, the rest of the kids are dying to meet you." Molly said, and then cringed. Was it still too early to use the whole 'dying' thing? Ushering the girl inside, Mrs Larson departed and Molly and Isabella were left alone.

"Come inside. The rest of the kids are at school and you'll see them in the summer holidays, but Ron and Ginny are still at home. Ginny's your age." Molly said. Isabella just nodded.

They entered the small kitchen. Sunlight was pouring in through the window, making it look cosy and bright. There was another two kids there, a girl and a boy.

The girl, who was Ginny, Isabella presumed, had long red hair and brown eyes. The boy also had red hair but blue eyes. They were both staring at her with wide eyes.

"Kids, this is your new sister, Isabella. Isabella, this is Ginny and Ron." Molly said. Isabella's eyes widened at the word sister. Would she really have a family, who loved her, cared for her, after all this time?

"I'm Ginny. I like your skirt." Ginny said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Um, thanks. I'm Isabella. It's nice to meet you too," Isabella replied, barley getting the words out because she was so nervous.

"I'm Ron." The boy said.

"Hi," She replied.

"I'm going to get lunch sorted. Why don't you lot go outside and enjoy the sunshine while you get acquainted?" Molly suggested.

So that's where they were five minutes later, sitting under the big oak tree on a picnic blanket with glasses of juice, playing twenty questions.

"Do you like quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Um, no, not really. I kinda prefer to stay on the ground. I'm not very co-ordinated or good at sports. I'm the kind of person who trips over flat surfaces." She said with a nervous laugh. Ginny and Ron laughed with her, which helped her relax.

"What's your favourite colour?" Ginny asked, bouncing slightly.

"Pink." Isabella replied without hesitation.

"Me too!" Ginny squealed.

And so the questions went on, from her favourite foods, to hobbies, it was about half an hour till Molly brought a plate of sandwiches out for lunch. Isabella helped herself to a chicken and salad one. Maybe this whole family thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
